Akela
Akela is a minor character in the 1967 Disney The Jungle Book and a guest character in it's 1996-1998 prequel series Jungle Cubs. He is voiced by John Abbot in the film and Rob Paulsen in Jungle Cubs. ''The Jungle Book'' Akela is the leader of a wolf pack in the Indian jungle that adopts a human baby whom is named Mowgli and is cared for by Raksha and her mate Rama alongside their own cubs. Ten years later, the pack learns that a tiger named Shere Khan is returning to their part of the jungle. Knowing of the tiger's hatred for humans, Akela and the rest of the pack decide that for Mowgli's own safety, he must leave the pack. Akela calls Rama forward and informs him of the pack's decision, much to Rama's dismay. A panther named Bagheera (who had found Mowgli and given him to Raksha and Rama) suggests that Mowgli goes to a nearby Man Village, to which Akela agrees. ''Jungle Cubs'' A young adult Akela makes a guest appearance in the episode "The Coming of the Wolves", which takes place many years before the film. Akela is shown to have previously lived in a wolf pack led by Cain. One night, Akela and his pregnant mate Leah plan to flee their pack as Cain wishes to have Leah for himself. They are caught by Cain and other members of the pack, but the two are able to escape. The two later arrive at ancient ruins, where they meet a young elephant named Hati, who panics at the site of the wolves. They later encounter Hati's friends Bageheera, Baloo, Louie, Kaa and Shere Khan, who clash with the two, forcing them to leave. Later in the episode, Cain and his pack catch up with Akela and Leah. Akela and the jungle cubs stand up to Cain. Akela and Cain then fight for Leah, with Akela winning the fight. He then orders Cain and his pack to leave. The jungle cubs then tell Akela that he and Leah can stay. Just then, Leah goes into labour and gives birth to her and Akela's cubs. As thanks for the jungle cubs gratitue, Akela names them the godfathers of his children. Gallery Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-457.jpg|Akela with his pack and Bagheera. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-507.jpg|Akela telling Rama that Mowgli has to leave the pack to avoid Shere Khan. Akela2.jpg|Young adult Akela in Jungle Cubs. Leahsorry.jpg|Akela and his mate Leah. Cain_vs_akela.jpg|Akela fighting Cain. Leahhappyending.jpg|Akela and Leah watch their cubs play with Hati, Bagheera, Baloo, Law, Shere Khan and Louie. Trivia *In the 2016 remake of The Jungle Book, Akela takes the place of Rama as Raksha's mate and Mowgli's adoptive father. Also unlike the original film, Akela has a larger role and dies after being killed by Shere Khan. His death is later avenged by Mowgli. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:The Jungle Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Protectors Category:Love Rivals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Lawful Good Category:Sensational Six Heroes